Escaping to A World Unknown
by Pricat
Summary: Max's children escape to the world where the Wild Things are but are nervous until they learn about family and help a young Wild Thing learn about family. Based on upcoming movie Where the Wild Things Are
1. Chapter 1

**Escaping to An World Unknown**

**A/N This is based on the upcoming movie Where The Wild Things Are.**

**I like the look of it but it involves Max's children going to the Wild Thing's world but updating might be slow because I haven't seen the movie yet but seeing the trailers and TV spots on Youtube makes me want to see it even more.**

**I hope you like.**

Max sighed as he was making dinner.

He had been having dreams about a strange world with strange creatures huge but friendly but he had a feeling he'd been there before but wasn't sure but heard arguing as his young daughter and son were arguing once again.

His daughter Kari was seven with long dark brown hair, slender and loved to dream and imagine but loved her father's stories of a strange world with huge yet friendly creatures but his son Marc didn't.

He liked sports and was ten but looked like Max at that age.

But they were unaware of what was to happen,,,,,,

* * *

Max was angry hearing his kids fight like that.

He was tired from work and couldn't take anymore of this because he was an author and wrote children's books but he knew things weren't perfect right now.

His wife had left him but he wished she hadn't but his kids weren't the same after she'd left but he was trying hard to make life good for them but his kids especially Marc were acting up especially Marc at school but he hoped things would be better.

He then sent them both to their rooms while he cleaned up.

* * *

On the strange island beyond the sea and beyond the normal world, Ira sighed.

He and the other Wild Thngs especially Judith had been waiting for Max's return so they could play some more but were a little sad because they had missed Max but had no idea he was a grown up now and was too busy to go play but he sighed seeing some of the younger Wild Things playing and hanging from trees.

"You miss Max don't you?" the female Wild Thing asked him.

Ira nodded in reply but didn't want to admit it.

While Max was away, he had been made the ruler of the island until he returned but he secretly missed the human boy but sighed shaking his head as he went for a walk.

But he had a feeling that somebody like Max would return to the island.

"Hey no fair!" KW said as they were playing Tag.

Judith sighed at the teenage Wild Thing.

He was always like this but had been okay when Max had came to play.

"KW go easy on them.

They're younger than you and don't understand how to play by the rules of the game." she said softly to him.

KW nodded as he left.

He then went off to be alone.

* * *

Marc sighed as he lay on his bed as he heard the door open as Kari came in but was in awe as a forest appeared in Marc's room which surprised them but they decided to go but came to an ocean but a boat was waiting for them.

"Should we go?" Kari asked her brother.

"Yeah it's better than staying in our rooms.

Maybe it will lead to somewhere fun." he answered.

Kari hoped her brother was right as they climbed in but were unaware of the adventure they were in for.......


	2. Meeting the Wild Things

**Escaping to A World Unknown**

**A/N Here's more.**

**I decided to update because so many people wanted me to update.**

**I hate that the movie won't be out in the UK until December.**

**Oh well at least I have that along with A Christmas Carol to look forward to.**

* * *

Marc was amazed yet confused as he and his younger sister stepped out of the boat.

They were in a strange world but were standing in a forest but heard huge footsteps as something huge was coming this way but Marc nearly screamed as K.W stared at him but Kari was smiling broadly.

"Max is that you?

How come you haven't came to play in a long while?

Things were boring when you were gone." the teen Wild Thing said.

Kari giggled at that.

"He thinks you're Dad!" she said.

K.W was a little shocked hearing that from the girl.

"You're his kids?" he asked sueprised.

Marc nodded nervously.

"Y-Yeah I'm Marc and this is my sister Kari." he replied.

"What're you?" Kari asked K.W curiously.

"A Wild Thing.

My name's K.W.

Your father was our King." he answered softly.

But Kari remembered.

"Marc this is the place Daddy told us about with the friendly beasts.

But...... I wish he could come back here.

Maybe it'll make him happy again." she said.

"What happened to him?" K.W said.

"Daddy's sad because our Mommy left but he can't get anybody to date him but he's trying to find a job." Kari told him.

There was a look of sadness in his eyes hearing that.

"Come and meet the others.

They'll be happy to see you." he said as they followed him.

* * *

Judith was a little worried as K.W hadn't came back from where ever he was.

"He's probably causing trouble or chasing the goat again.

He'll be fine." Ira reassured her.

The female Wild Thing nodded but then heard the younger Wild Things get excited as they saw K.W show up with human children but Judith was very curious seeing them but had a feeling they had came from Max's world but wondered where Max was.

"This is Marc and Kari.

They're Max's kids.

Cool huh?" the teen Wild Thing said as the others were in shock.

Judith saw some of the younger Wild Thing children stare at both human children.

"Welcome offspring of Max.

We hope you like it here." Ira said as K.W saw Marc look at the ground nervous.

But he had a feeling that fun would happen like when Max was here......


	3. Growing is Part of Nature

**Escaping To A World Unknown**

**A/N Here's more of the story.**

**Thanks to ElphieThropp for reviewing and the others who are enjoying this.**

**I got the Where the Wild Things Are soundtrack today and it's great and very soothing yet lot of fun to listen to.**

**I hope people enjoy this.**

* * *

Max wondered why his children were so quiet in their rooms but sighed.

He hoped they were okay but hadn't meant to be angry at them but things were a little hard but hoped things would be okay.

He then hoped that things would be easier.........

For some reason or another he'd been having a strange dream about an island with a band of strange monsters but had a feeling it was a memory but he had no clue that he had gone there as a child but had forgotten about it a long time ago......

* * *

Marc laughed as he along with Kari and the Wild Things were having a dirt fight and having heaps of fun but K.W was having more fun than any of the other Wild Things but Carol sighed at K.W's endless energy but Judith understood that there were no other Wild Thing kids K.W's age so he was always playing roughly with the younger Wild Thing children.

Kari then watched as they stopped but Marc saw sadness in Carol's eyes.

To the massive and older Wild Thing, looking at Marc reminded him of Max when he'd came here but Kari wondered what was wrong with him.

"K.W why is Carol sad?" the young human girl asked him.

"I don't know Kari.

I guess like the other grown ups, he misses Max." the Wild Thing teen answered.

"Our father came here didn't he?

I thought he just made it up but now seeing this place and you guys, it's all here." Marc said.

Carol smiled hearing their talk but sighed.

He did miss Max but knew that all humans grew up and forgot what they cared about when they were younger but knew that Max had probably forgotten all about them and the island but knew that it was nature.

_"Let the Wild Rumpus start_!" _Max said loudly as the Wild Things howled happily._

_It'd been a long while since they had and needed an new King but liked Max._

_They had a feeling he was like them._

_But a few days after that, Carol and the other Wild Things were sad seeing Max go knowing that he wouldn't return_.......

Carol smiled sadly at the flashback of the fun he and the other Wild Things had when Max was with them and their King.

He knew that soon Marc and Kari would want to go home but he wouldn't be prepared to watch them leave like Max had a long time ago.

But he sighed watching K.W along with the younger Wild Things have a Wild Rumpus but laughed at Marc leading them.

Judith knew that it reminded Carol of Max.

But she hoped he would get over it........

* * *

Marc watched as Kari was asleep in a hammock in the trees but was still wide awake.

"Something's bothering you isn't it?" he heard Judith ask.

"I'm just worried about my sister and my Dad.

We're supposed to be family but sometimes it doesn't feel like it but I wish we were a family.

But my Dad never wants to spend time with us.

He always works and never wants to play.

But I wish he was like what you said he was." he told her.

"Maybe he needs time to come around.

He just lost his way, that's all." she said hearing him yawn.

She smiled seeing him asleep.......


	4. Running Away

**Escaping To A World Unknown**

Max then saw a strange boat appear in his room but he had the strangest urgw to get in it but he wondered where it would take him but his heart had a feeling he was going to a place he'd been before as a child but was nervous as the boat travelled through the waters but he remembered faintly he'd done something like this before but hoped Marc and Kari were alright where ever they were but was nervous.

But he then came to an island which was familiar to him but didn't know why but he heard laughter and joyous howls but it made Max remember something from long ago when he'd been sent to his room after causing so much trouble but had escaped to a strange place where there were these things but it was hard to remember as he walked through the forest but saw K.W with Kari on his shoulders chasing the goat with Marc and the other Wild Things chasing after them but Max was nervous as he remembered now where he was but wondered how his kids had gotten here but had a feeling they'd escaped after he'd sent them to their rooms.

He then saw Carol with a happy look on his face.

"Max!

Our previous King is back!" he said excitedly.

But K.W was a little scared seeing Max had changed but Carol and the older Wild Things understood that humans grew in their world but the teenage Wild Thing was a little scared hearing that.

"K.W it's okay.

It is Max but just older." Judith said.

Marc watched as he put Kari down and ran off.

"K.W wait!" Marc said but Judith stopped him.

"He'll be okay.

He just needs alone time right now.

It's a shock to all of us seeing your father like this." Ira told them.

"You'd better go after him Carol.

You know what he's like when he's upset." Ira heard Judith say.

He nodded in reply as he went to find the teenage Wild Thing but sighed entering the forest.

* * *

K.W was in the heart of the forest but deeply upset seeing that Max had grown up but more sad remembering the look of fear in the adult Max's eyes at seeing them especially him and Carol but knew that humans grew older but hadn't been expecting that.

Carol could hear K.W's sad howls as he came closer to him but knew what was wrong but understood what he was feeling as he hugged the youngster but K.W pulled away from him but Carol saw him run off which made him worry knowing that the young Wild Thing got very angry but hoped he would simmer down.

But Judith saw him return as the others were eating but saw sadness in his eyes.

"Carol...... what's wrong?" Kari asked him.

"K.W........ ran off." he answered sadly.

"Ran off?

Where would he go?" Judith asked.

But they saw worry in Max's eyes as they noticed that the boat was gone.

"He wouldn't dare!" Ira roared as Kari and Marc along with Max understood.

"Why what's wrong?

What did he do?" Kari asked.

"He ran away....... to your world." Ira answered.


	5. Being in Max's Human World

**Escaping to A World Unknown**

**A/N The Wild Rumpus has started today, huzzah because the movie is finally out in the US but I have a very good feeling about it that it'll be good as Bridge to Terabithia so in honour of the movie's release tiday, I decided to update this.**

**I'm listening to the soundtrack right now while writing but I was in the book store with my Mom and I saw the movie storybook and I read the first two pages and she was going to get it for me but I wished there was a movie novel.**

**I hear us Brits aren't getting Princess and the Frog until next year which disappointed me because I'm looking fotward to seeing it and getting the novel but that kind of sucks.**

**I hope my reviewers and those who saw and enjoyed the movie like.**

* * *

Max along with Marc and Kari wondered why K.W would do this but Carol had a feeling he'd gone to find kids like Marc and Kari to play with but Ira and the other Wild Things were nervous hearing that but knew that in Max's world they could change into human forms but were still very hairy but still looked like a Wild Thing but Max decided that he should bring K.W back to the island.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Max?" Judith asked him.

He nodded in reply.

"Yes I should as King of All Wild Things.

Besides K.W will listen to me right?" he said.

Ira watched as he got in the boat as it sailed back to his world.......

* * *

K.W was amazed by Max's world as he jumped on cars.

He was the height of an average human teenager but was still a Wild Thing in appearance which made humans stare and become frightened but K.W was surprised by that but scared himself.

He knew that the humans that came to the island were a little scared of him and the other Wild Things but after befriending them, they were no longer scared but hoped that some kids would play with him but he shivered as the cold air hit his furry body but he scooped up some snow into a snowball but threw it as he saw somebody approach.

It was a young human girl with long hair.

She was curious about him and wanted to talk to him but her mother pulled her away but she then approached when her mother went inside.

"What are _you_?

You're not like any kid I've seen before but pretty cool.

You were the one jumping on the police cruiser?

What's your name?" she said to him.

"K.W and I'm a Wild Thing.

I live on an island with others like me but I ran away." he admitted.

"Why did you run away K.W?

Did your Mom yell at you?" she asked.

"No.

I ran away because there were no Wild Thing kids my age so I ran away to here where King Max lives." he answered.

"Do you have any friends?" she asked him.

He shook his head.

"Then I will be your friend.

My name's Kaci." she said as he smiled.

But she heard him howl in happiness and laughed.

But he saw Max approach him and was nervous.

"K.W you have the other Wild Things worried sick." he said softly.

"So?" K.W replied challenging him.

Max sighed hearing him say that.

"They're your family after all.

Don't you care about them?" he told the young Wild Thing.

But K.W didn't respond.

"Living on the island was boring after you left us Max but we hoped you'd return and play but you didn't and then when Marc and Kari came, I thought you were coming but you didn't which made me sad.

So maybe I should stay here.

Your kingdom here is more fun than back home." he answered him.

Max sighed as he heard him yawn and fall asleep on the floor but needed to go back and talk to the other Wild Things about this.

* * *

Carol saw worry in Marc's eyes as the sun set on the island.

He knew they were missing Max as well as the other Wild Things missed him too.

But Judith smiled seeing Max return but he was worried as Marc and Kari hugged him but he sensed their worry about K.W but heard him sigh.

"He doesn't want to come home.

He made it clear to me in my living room about that." he answered as Carol looked grave.

He knew that K.W was very stubborn but had a few ideas that could maybe help get K.W back home to the island before anything happened but Kari was worried about the young Wild Thing but Carol reassured them he would be alright.......


	6. Offering Him A Choice

**Escaping To A World Unknown**

**A/N Here's more of the story and I'm so happy people like this but a little sad that we didn't get it yesterday but ElphieThropp told me that my feeling about the movie were right but she said there is a movie novel for it but I need to see the cover so I can find it in a bookstore.**

**I wonder if she wrote a fic for it too.**

**I hope people like it.**

* * *

Max sighed as he returned to the human world but found his house in a mess but had a feeling K.W had done it.

The young Wild Thing had done this while having a Wild Rumpus but Max was not amused but it reminded him of the trouble he'd caused when he was nine and then ran away to the island where his Wild Thing friends were but he couldn't blame K.W.

To him, the world Max and his kids lived in was exciting but also frightening like Max found it when he first came to the island but maybe now K.W understood a little what he felt like back then.

He then sighed after cleaning up but K.W reminded him of Marc because he was boisterous but no problem showing his feelings.

He then saw K.W outside with Kaci in the snow but smiled.

The young Wild Thing seemed happier than he had on the island but was nervous knowing that he mightn't want to return but hoped that Ira and the other Wild Things would understand if that did happen but he sighed seeing other kids surround both K.W and Kaci.

He heard teasing from the kids as Kaci tried to stop them but he watched as K.W curled up in a furry ball as he was in pain but Kaci saw tears fall from his eyes which upset her greatly to see a frirnd of hers upset or in pain.

"Don't listen to them K.W.

They're just jerks who don't care about anybody but themselves.

Let's go sledding, okay?" she said as she helped him up.

Max saw a smile on his friend's face as they left the neighbourhood........

* * *

Carol sighed as he had a feeling listening to Max that K.W wanted to stay in the human kingdom but there was a look of great sadness on the Wild Thing's faces at that but Carol had a hurt expression on his face thinking of that but Max had an idea of his own as to help the situation.

"Let him decide if that's what he truly wants because if he decides to stay in my kingdom, then I will adopt him as part of my family but let me tell him this to see what he thinks." he said as Carol and the others agreed.

"That's a good idea.

Let him choose what he wants." Ira said as they agreed on their King's idea.

Marc watched along with his sister as their father sailed back to their world but hoped that he would get K.W to come home because they missed him but they loved him so......

* * *

K.W wondered what was wrong with Max as he was in the living room drinking cocoa.

He saw an expression of sadness in his King's eyes but Kaci wondered why K.W called Max King but understood when he said that Max was King of All Wild Things back on his island home.

Max watched as Kaci went home but Max sighed.

"I went to the island but they're not forcing you to go home if you don't want to K.W." he began.

"I don't?" he asked him.

"No.

You can stay here if you want or go back home.

It's your choice.

But they miss you and love you so." he said as K.W's heart sank hearing that.

He was confused by this.

* * *

But back on the island, Carol had an idea seeing Marc and Kari play with the others and smiled.

Ira and Judith had a feeling he knew what he was doing.

"Since our King has left, we need heirs, a prince and princess of all Wild Things.

Marc and Kari are perfect for the job." Carol said as they agreed.

But they hoped K.W would come home soon.........


	7. Making His Choice

**Escaping To A World Unknown**

**A/N Here's more and I hope everybody enjoys but thanks to ElphieThropp for reviewing.**

**The store I was in today didn't have the novel.**

**But I got some more Ponyo books instead which I plan to read later when I go to bed.**

**Listening to the soundtrack right now for inspiration to help me out.**

**I wonder what K.W's going to choose staying in Max's kingdom or go home to his own one and his family and friends?**

**I wonder..........**

* * *

K.W had a restless night lying on the couch.

He looked at the clock knowing it was past midnight but his furry stomach rumbled with hunger as he went into the kitchen and opened the fridge but found a turkey in there and ate it.

He belched loudly but chuckled a little but the laughter stopped seeing a framed photo of Max with his ex wife and Marc and Kari but they looked like kindergarteners at the time but it made his heart twinge a little bit in sadness seeing that because it made him think of the other Wild Things back home on the island but he realised something, that Max was right.

They were his family and he'd left them for this kingdom but he felt like crying as tears fell from his eyes hitting the glass.

"K.W you okay?" he heard somebody say.

He saw that it was Max.

"I-I'm okay Max.

Really I am." he told him.

Max wasn't convinced by K.W trying to be tough as he heard him howl sadly but understood his friend's feeling of being sad because the photo of Max's family made K.W remember his family back home on the island but there were things here he didn't want to leave behind.

"You miss the others, don't you?

It's okay to admit that.

Maybe it's time to go home.

Carol and the others will be happy." Max told him.

"But there are things in your kingdom I don't want to leave behind like Kaci.

She's like a Wild Thing without the fur." he said as Max chuckled at that.

"I understand that you like her K.W.

Maybe you should take her back with you.

Her parents split up recently and her father wants custody over her which means she'll be moving away from here." he told him.

An evil smile crossed the teenage Wild Thing's face at that.

"That's a good idea." he told him.

* * *

Later in the morning K.W heard fighting outside but found Kaci sitting outside on the porch of her family home with tears falling down her face.

Max saw him go over but smiled seeing him on the porch talking to her as they got up after a while as Kaci's parents were still fighting as they went into Max's house but Kaci was curious about the world K.W came from but liked the sound of it as K.W and Max explauned it to her as a smile crossed her face as she decided what she was doing.

"You sure you want to go?

Won't your parents be mad at finding you're gone?" K.W asked her.

"Nope.

They won't care.

They'd be happy." she answered.

Max understood how Kaci felt when he had first escaped to the island because his sister ignored him and his mother was dating somebody and he was scared but being with the Wild Things had helped him learn more about his feelings and about his family.

He hoped it would do the same for Kaci as he watched them get in the boat and sail off to the island...........

* * *

On the island the other Wild Things along with Marc and Kari were having a Wild Rumpus but they stopped as Carol came to them with K.W and Kaci with them but they were so happy to see K.W back home safe and sound but they were surprised to see that he had a human friend with him.

"This is Kaci.

I met her in Max's kingdom.

She thinks I'm cool." K.W replied as they laughed but Carol smiled.

He was glad K.W had a friend as he was telling them about Max's kingdom and the things he saw there but Carol saw Kaci's ears beginning to change into soft horns which surprised and made him curious because he knew humans could change if they stayed here too long but he wondered why Marc and Kari hadn't changed yet but Ira had joy in his eyes seeing parches of fur beginning to grow slowly over the children's bodies but they knew that their life wouldn't be the same anymore because of this..........


	8. Change Is Good

**Escaping to A World Unknown**

**A/N Here's more and thanks to ElphieThropp for reviewing but in the movie is Carol a male or female because I find it funny that a male Wild Thing is called Carol.**

**But in this chapter Max's kids are transforming thanks to the island's mysterious magic but Max is afraid because of what Carol and the others told him about the island's magic and that humans can transform into Wild Things if they sray for too long or decide to live there but they can't leave the island once they fully become Wild Things because humans back in their world would want to put them in zoos and stuff just to explain but I hope people like this.**

* * *

Max then came over to where Ira and Carol wanted to talk to him.

He knew that something was making his kids change into Wild Things along with Kaci but knew that it was a good thing but the look on Ira's face made him think otherwise.

"They're becoming like you, right?" Max asked him.

Carol noded in reply to Max's question as Marc, Kari along with the others were asleep but K.W along with the adult Wild Things were still awake but Max was curious hearing that but wanted to hear more.

"When humans come here, they feel good and don't want to leave because the island has powerful magic and when humans stay here for too long, the magic begins to change them into Wild Things like us but that's what is happening now to your kids and to Kaci but...." Carol explained but Max was curious to hear more.

"But what Carol?

I need to know." Max told him.

The Wild Thing sighed.

"But they can never leave the island.

I know K.W did but that was just for a little while and nobody saw him which is a good thing because if they had, he would've been captured.

You have to decide whether to stay or leave because once they fully become Wild Things, they can't leave.

Would you abandon your family?

We know we may not be from your world but we are part of your family as you have became part of ours.

We love you so along with your kids." Carol said.

The other Wild Things agreed.

"I-I'll think about it." Max answered as he saw them go to sleep.........

* * *

Later in the morning as the sun had fully risen over the island, Max was awoken by loud joyous howling from K.W but wondered what was wrong but smiled seeing that Kaci was nearly a full Wild Thing but she was now the same height as K.W and the other Wild Things but had beauitful chestnut brown fur with huge tree like legs and arms with horns on her head and floppy ears like a dog's but saw how happy K.W was about this but was worried about his kids hoping they weren't fully Wild Things yet but relieved finding they weren't yet but were a little taller and some fur covered but wasn't noticeable yet but he sighed remembering what Carol had said about them being part of his family the same way he was part of theirs along with Marc and Kari.

He realised Carol was right but was nervous about living here but noticed that it was better here than living in the surburb neighbourhood back in their world because things were nicer and cleaner here but knew that other people would be curious about them not being back in their world but for some strange reason, this place felt more like home to him than his old home did but Carol saw him smile knowing he had made up his mind but had heard him whisper into his ear but the others heard him howl loudly in delight and wondered what was going on but were joyous too hearing the news that Max and his family were staying but K.W gasped but chuckled a little.

"What's so funny?" Marc asked him.

"Your Dad's starting to become one of us too but at a slower rate because he's an adult.

Human adults take longer to transform unlike children and teens because they're still young." he told him.

"What kind of fur will Daddy have Uncle K.W?" Kari asked.

"Silver." he answered smiling.

He had a feeling an new family was being born today out of love..........


	9. Another Kid on the Island

**Escaping to A World Unknown**

**A/N More of the story!**

**In this chapter K.W wants to get married to Kaci but Carol is stopping him because he's still young but K.W is confident that the love he has for Kaci is pure.**

**I wonder what will happen........**

* * *

A few days had passed since Max had decided to stay and live on the island with the Wild Things but he smiled seeing Douglas running around being chased by Marc.

He sighed as he joined Ira and the others but were constructing a giant tree house for Max and his kids to live in but Carol noticed that K.W was distracted but knew what was going on because he wanted to marry Kaci but was secretly afraid knowing that like humans, they weren't allowed to get married until they were older but the teenage Wild Thing considered himself an adult in his mind even if the others didn't think so but Katharine didn't mind knowing how much K.W and Kaci cared about each other.

But she and Carol had been arguing over this matter but Max understood that Carol cared about K.W and didn't want him hurt along with his feelings but he smiled seeing Kari playing with other young Wild Things but remembered when she was shy and wouldn't play with anybody back home but glad that they'd decided to stay but saw Kaci with K.W but she was very quiet but understood as she was still adjusting to being a Wild Thing like him and his children.

"Are you okay?" Katharine asked her.

Kaci nodded in reply.

"I'm just not used to this yet.

I love K.W with all my heart but Carol won't let us marry." she answered.

The older Wild Thing female understood as they heard howling from where Max and the others had been building the house as it was finished but Carol sighed not wanting to make K.W run off again but needed to talk to him.

Max watched as they left.......

* * *

Carol sighed as he and K.W were walking through the landscape of the island but the older Wild Thing knew that his young friend was in love with Kaci but understood.

"Why are you so concerned about me and Kaci getting married?

It's something we want to do." the young Wild Thing told him.

Carol sighed knowing that but saw Kaci in a tree but she looked peaceful but K.W saw her smile as he heard her hum.

"I don't want you to be hurt.

We're a family and I don't want you or your feelings to get hurt." Carol answered.

K.W then saw him leave to talk to Katharine about this but Max saw both Kaci and K.W playing.

It made him think of him when he and his wife were in love but shook the thought away as he heard the others call him.......

* * *

Later that night as the sun was setting, Max watched as his kids had fallen asleep in bed but smiled.

He was amazed by what Marc and Kari had done by reawakening him by going here to where his friends lived but was hungry as his furry silver stomach rumbled but saw a fire in the distance and a few miles away from the tree house he and his kids lived in but smiled hearing K.W and the others laughing and talking while they sat around the fire waiting for Carol to return with food but Max saw Kaci and K.W sitting together beside the fire but had a feeling that they were allowed to be married but he heard soft howling as Carol returned with a burlap bag full of food but Max was amazed seeing it was food from his old world but K.W smirked knowing that Carol had left the island to get the food.

"Did any humans follow you?" Judith asked as Carol shook his head.

"I'm not so sure.

I was too busy getting food to notice." he answered.

"Max did your kids get anything to eat yet?" Katharine asked the silver furred Wild Thing.

Max shook his head.

"No they didn't.

I'll go wake them up." he answered leaving them and going to his tree house.

But he noticed that they were already awake as he hugged them.

"Carol brought food.

The others are around the fire." Max told them.

Marc and Kari then followed their father but they heard footsteps and Max gasped seeing a human girl with long brown hair, sea green eyes, slender wearing a denim jacket with jeans and a T-shirt but she was in awe at them.

"We should tell the others.

They're going to want to know that another kid got to the island." Marc said as Max agreed.

He then watched as the girl followed them but didn't seem afraid of them.

But Carol and the others were surprised to see her with Max and his kids..........


	10. Getting To Know Her

**Escaping to A World Unknown**

**A/N Here's more and I'm glad you're all enjoying this.**

**At the end of my last chapter, an new kid was found on the island which surprised the Wild Things but is a little like Max where her mother is too busy to do things with her and has an new boyfriend and her older brother doesn't want her hanging around with him but Max might help her but she knows Kaci already because she baby sat both her and her brother Kuru.**

**I hope everybody enjoys.**

* * *

Carol was nervous as the others were staring at the human girl.

"So much for nobody following him here." K.W said smiling.

But Carol knew that it was his fault that another kid had came here but knew that she mightn't want to leave the island but he and the others needed to know about her first.

"Who're you child and how did you get to here?" Katharine asked her.

"My name is Mikana and I followed your friend after I saw him come into the woods because I was curious but I like it much better than home." she said.

"Why would you say that Mikana?" Kaci asked her.

The human girl was amazed seeing her as a Wild Thing but her curiousity was more stronger than her fear right now.

"Kaci?

How did you get like that?" she asked her.

"It's a long story Mikana.

Your Mom ignored you and had her boyfriend over, right?" she replied.

Mikana nodded in reply.

"Yeah and Kuru wouldn't let me go with him and his friends so I snuck out." she answered her.

K.W saw a look of shock in Max's eyes hearing what Mikana had just said because it reminded him of the things he'd done that had made him run away to this very island but wanted to help her.

* * *

But later as the younger Wild Things were playing as the moonlight shone on the island, Carol and the others needed to talk about Mikana because they knew she would want to stay but Max understood as he saw Marc and Kari with the other Wild Things as Mikana watched but smiled at them playing but wanted to stay but saw Max approach her as Carol had asked him to help her as the other Wild Things were eating but saw sadness in his eyes.

"You seem to understand how I feel, don't you?" Mikana asked him.

"Yes I do.

I was like you but my mother ignored me too and had an new boyfriend which I didn't like as well as my sister ignoring me.

But while being here, it made things better and helped me." he told her as she was amazed.

But Kaci was already asleep on the forest ground in K.W' s arms but smiled.

They looked very cute together.

It reminded him and Mikana of their parents before they divorced but knew they were getting married in a few days but watched as Mikana fell asleep on the forest floor too.

He along with Marc and Kari returned to their tree home but hoped he could help Mikana as he fell asleep.........


	11. Marriage

**Escaping To A World Uknown**

**A/N Here's more.**

**I'm glad you like it ElphieThropp and I love your Where the Wild Things Are fic.**

* * *

K.W smiled as he woke the next morning but saw that Kaci was sitting watching the sun rise but she looked very peaceful as the sun rose but he joined her but she hugged him as the others were still asleep.

"You seem in a good mood.

You must've slept well." he said to her.

"Yes I did.

Ever since I came to this island, I've felt more happier than back in my old world because back there, I didn't have much friends and my parents were fighting a lot and it didn't feel like home but this does feel like home with people who care about you.

I have you and Max to thank for that." she answered.

"I understand but soon we'll be married and have our own family." K.W told her.

"Yes that's true." she replied laughing.

He chuckled as they saw Carol come over.

He knew that today both K.W and Kaci would be married and it bothered him.

But he knew nothing would stop K.W once his mind was made up as he led them to the sacred place where Wild Things were bound in marriage but Max and the others knew they couldn't follow but hoped things would be okay.

But later they saw K.W along with Kaci getting in the boat but wondered where they were going but Carol had asked them to go to the world beyond the island and bring back food for a feast.

He hoped things would go smoothly........

* * *

K.W smiled as he was in the human world with Kaci.

He liked it but liked the island more as they jumped on a few cars while going to get food but would get it from Max's house since nobody was living there and wouldn't mind but Kaci saw most of the neighbourhood kids playing but were talking about something but her ears picked up their talk but was sad.

"Hey honey what's wrong?" K.W asked her.

"Nothing.

Just those kids were talking about Max and about him disappearing.

Let's just get the food and go." she answered as K.W agreed.

He understood that Kaci's feelings had been hurt hearing those kids but wondered if Kaci would want to live here in this world where she knew a lot and felt safe in but shook the thoughts away hearing screams as kids ran away but it was to do with him and Kaci.

"What did I do?" he asked himself as Kaci joined him.

She was carrying a sack full of food but she knew that K.W's feelings had been hurt by those kids but noticed he was quiet as they sailed back to the island but the others wondered why K.W was so quiet and sad.

But Max went to talk to him.

* * *

Max found him under a tree with Douglas but he saw sadness in the young Wild Thing's eyes.

He wondered what was bothering him as he joined him.

"Do you think I'm scary?" he asked Max.

"No K.W you're not.

Why did you ask that?" Max answered him.

"Because some kids in your world saw us and freaked but that made me sad but I just needed some alone time.

But they don't matter, right?" the young Wild Thing answered him.

Max nodded in reply.

"You're right K.W.

But in my old world, people fear what they don't understand but I know that you're not dangerous or scary.

Maybe they'll come to the island someday and see for themselves how fun you guys are and have a lot of Wild Rumpuses.

I know you and Kaci will be great as a couple." he reassured him.

"Thanks Max.

You make a good King even if you're older." he said chuckling.

Max agreed as they went to join the others........


	12. A Tough Decision

**Escaping To A World Unknown**

**A/N Here's more of the fic but sorry for not updating but I know people are enjoying it and to the person who wants to put this in her WTWTA community, she has my permission but I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

K.W noticed that Kaci was acting differently as a few months had passed on the island but Carol smiled knowing that Kaci was expecting a child but the other Wild Things were in awe at that but Max hoped K.W would be okay dealing with this because it would be hard to be a father when it was hard but hoped that with the other's help, he could do it but he noticed that K.W was nervous and more quiet than Alexander normally was but had a feeling he was a little scared.

"I-I'm not sure if I can be a father.

It sounds hard." K.W told Max.

Max understood but knew how he felt because he'd felt like that when his kids had been born but loved taking care of them but knew K.W would be the same.

He then saw the boat appear as he had an idea but he knew his kids wouldn't want to go back to their old life but he did as Carol saw him looking at the boat but remembered how Carol had been when he'd left last time seeing Douglas's stick arm but hoped that he'd understand but had an idea seeing Marc and Kari playing with the younger Wild Things.

"You're thinking of leaving, aren't you?" he heard somebody say.

It was Douglas but Max nodded in reply.

"Yeah I do but I have an idea so Carol won't be mad this time and go on a rampage." he answered.

Douglas smiled knowing what Max's idea was seeing Marc and Kari.

"They are my heirs and will become King and Queen of all Wild Things so you guys won't be lonely." he said.

Douglas understood as he saw Max get in the boat and sail away but was worried knowing Carol would be furious once he found out but maybe telling him that Marc and Kari were to be the new rulers of the island.

Carol sighed listening to Douglas but calmed down.....

A few weeks later K.W was awoken by crying as his and Kaci's child had woken up.

It's name was Zita and very cute and furry like her parents but very wild and woke up at different times of the night which meant during the day, K.W and Kaci were very cranky but the other Wild Things understood as the baby needed them but Carol sighed as he was looking after Marc and Kari for Max seeing they were the new rulers but he missed Max but felt hurt and betrayed that Ma had left them.

The last time he had left, Carol had been angry and went on a rampage but this time the others were surprised to see he was calm.

But they hoped he'd stay that way.

But Alexander was more quiet and shy but he was normally like that but Max had been helping him when he was here but Carol had an idea as he went to talk to Marc and Kari but they were curious as to what he meant.

"You mean Alexader's shy like Kari?" Marc asked him.

Carol nodded in reply but was confused.

"What do yoy mean?

She isn't shy here." he asked.

"In our world she is.

Maybe she can help him." he answered as he went to find her.......


	13. Convincing Max to Return

**Escaping to An World Unknown**

**A/N Thanks to Elphie Thropp for reviewing but I like writing K.W as a boy instead of a girl but I hope other people aren't mad about that.**

**I hope others enjoy.**

* * *

Kari found Alexander up in a tree as she climbed up but saw him smile shyly seeing her but wondered what she was doing here but she wanted to help him not be so shy and quiet all the time.

"I'm here because Carol asked me to help.

The others know you're shy but why?

I know how you feel." she said to him.

He was stunned hearing her say that.

"You do?

But how?

You don't seem afraid here." he told her.

"You're right Alexander but I was like you back in my world, afraid and very shy and not able to make friends but since I came here, I don't feel so scared anymore but I know you'll learn not to be afraid." she answered as he nodded.

She saw him smile a little as he felt calmer up here.

"I just like being alone because Carol and the others are always busy but I talk to Douglas sometimes when Carol's asleep because before Max came, he got angry at anybody for talking to Douglas beside him." he admitted.

She understood as she decided to leave him for a while as she saw Marc and the others playing.

She wondered where her father was but Carol hadn't told them he'd went back to their world because he knew they'd want to go back and be with him.

* * *

Max was back in his home but was cleaning up but sighed knowing that Carol had gotten angry and was probably trying to get him to come back to the island but he liked it here as he was beginning to turn back into a human but had decided to stay inside until he was back to normal because he knew the neighbours wouldn't understand if he tried to explain but hoped that Marc and Kari were keeping the Wild Things happy but he knew Carol wasn't happy but he hoped things were alright on the island as he was busy working on an new novel from the last few weeks he'd spent on the island but he was tired and needed to sleep for a while but he had dreams about the island and the Wild Things but woke up later from the dream.

He hoped that things were okay as he went to get a snack but heard a noise in the living room but saw Douglas there on his couch which made him smile a little but was curious.

"What're you doing here?" he asked him.

"I wanted to come see you Max but things have been quiet since you were gone and even Carol has been quiet and not gone on a rampage because you left but I think that we need you and you need us but you just think you need to be in this world but the truth is, you never belonged in this world.

You belong with us on the island.

It's your choice." he told him falling asleep.

Max sighed as he went upstairs but Douglas's words echoed in his head as he fell asleep.

* * *

Alexander couldn't sleep as he was in his tree house because of what Kari had told him but he wanted to be brave like the others but wasn't sure if he could try but sighed knowing that he would find a way but wondered where Douglas had gone but had a feeling he was with Max but had an idea as he saw the boat but the voice in his head told him it was a bad idea he was thinking as he climbed into the boat as it sailed off to the human world but he hoped Max would listen to him but hoped Carol wouldn't be angry because Douglas was gone but hoped that things would be okay.

He then got out of the boat and ran out of the woods to Max's house but entered softly but smiled seeing Douglas there on the couch asleep but he awoke seeing him there.

"Alexander what're you doing here?" he asked him.

"I-I came to bring you and Max back before Carol got mad or went on a rampage.

I know that Max mightn't want to come back but we have to try." he answered softly.

He nodded as he fell asleep.......


End file.
